guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Function
General Info Function is a relatively new guild on Solar, that is quickly growing into a community of active and respected members. ;If you wish to join, contact : *Nme-epidemic * Tellervo ;INFO : :*'Guild House' - Coming When We Hit 2 Months :*'Paddock' - Coming When We Hit 2 Months :*'Average Level' - 85 :*'Regular Dungeon Runs/Hunts' - At The Request of Our Members Leaders *'Leader' - Nme-epidemic *'Level' - 142 *'Class' - Sadida * *'Second In Command 1' Requirements As of now, our level requirement is Level 60+. Anyone 60+ is welcome, however some exceptions are made. *For the time being, we will make exceptions for people 1-10 levels under our requirement, but you will be placed "On Trial" until you can meet our level requirement. *Our guild level requirement will gradually be increasing, so be sure to continue to level *Following your acceptance into our guild family, you will be "On Trial" for a designated short period. Refer to our Ranks and Rights to view that information. *''Note That We Will Soon be 70+, following that, 80+ and so on'' Rules *You must collect from your perceptor when you log off, otherwise, the loot is fair game to other members. *Other members' perceptors are off limits unless they are offline. *During perceptor Defence do not aggravate our attackers by means of foul language. Although, you may retaliate with clever responses. *Ganging is forbidden in Function, unless it is a retaliation to a previous act against our guild or one of out guild members. After one warning, if we find out that you have ganged, you will be demoted at the discretion of our top members, ultimately our leader. *As a member you are obliged to provide access to your proffessions to other members free of charge. It is a curtesy that we believe should be followed. Ranks And Rights *''Note that the Ranks and Rights are not set in stone, they are primarily the consideration of Our Leaders.'' 'Rank' Description - (Requirement) - (Rights) :*'The ranks, in hierarchical order, are as follows:' # Leader ~All Rights~Answers To Nobody~ # Second in Command ~All Rights~Answers To Only Leader~ # Treasurer In Charge Of Guild Funds, Business, Diplomatics - (Trusted Member) - (B,C,E,F,G,H,I,J,K) # Protector Job Is To Defend Perceptor - (Trusted Member) - (B,C,E,F,G,H,I,J,K) # Craftsman Members With Multiple Level 100 Professions - (3+ Max Professions, Trusted Member) - (C,E,F,H,I,J,K) # Reservist Kills Perceptors, Organizes Hunts - (Level 100+, Trusted Member) - (Leaders' Discretion) # Servant Eighth Official Rank (Spy, Scout, Guard And Servant Have Equal Rights. The Higher Ranks Represent Additional Seniority, Respect And Trust) (C,E,F,H,I,J,K) # Guard Seventh Official Rank ~See Servant~ # Scout Sixth Official Rank ~See Servant~ # Spy Fifth Official Rank ~See Servant~ # Counselor Fourth Official Rank - (Member For 2 Weeks) - (F,H,I,J,K) # Chosen one The Player Who Is To Take Over Responsibility Of Guild When Leader Steps Down # Guide Select Few, Job To Help New Members - (Leaders' Discretion) - (Leaders' Discretion) # Mentor Third Official Rank, Accepted Into Family - (Member For 1 Week) - (F,H,I,J) # Recruiting Officer Select Few, Job To Invite New Members - (Leaders' Discretion) - (C,Leaders Discretion) # Merchant Second Official Rank, Growing Members - (Member For 3 Days) - (F,H,I) # Apprentice First Official Rank, New Members - (Passed On Trial) - (H,I,) # On Trial New Members On Trial Period - (No Rights) # Deserter Members Who Have Not Been Online For 7+ Days, Eventually Banned - (No Rights) # Nuisance Annoying Members Who Are Sticking Around - (No Rights) ;Manage boosts :A ;Manage rights :B ;Invite new members :C ;Ban :D ;Manage the distribution of XP :E ;Distribute XP :F ;Manage ranks :G ;Place a perceptor :H ;Collect from the perceptor :I ;Use the Paddocks :J ;Fit the Paddocks :K ;Manage the mounts of the other members. :L Page Created By